


Arrangements and Misunderstandings

by DeviantDarkBelle



Series: Kylux Summer Fest 2019 [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beach Holidays, Bets & Wagers, Blow Jobs, Day At The Beach, Feelings Realization, Grand Marshal Armitage Hux, Kylux - Freeform, Kylux Summer Fest 2019, M/M, Misunderstandings, Porn with Feelings, Shore Leave, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 05:31:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19941019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviantDarkBelle/pseuds/DeviantDarkBelle
Summary: Summer Fest Week Three: Drink/Sand/Wave promptIt is shore-leave for some of the Supremacy. Of course, everyone seems to be drawn to a hot, sunny planet.A little story of arrangements and misunderstandings.





	Arrangements and Misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> And again, as always, my usual disclaimer of improper grammar and punctuation as well as tense shifts.

"Keep them coming," Hux ordered the cabana boy as he finished his, what, his third cocktail? He needed a steady stream of alcohol to get through this particular shore leave. He treated himself to a much-needed, and deserved, cabana rental, not wanting his pale, perfect skin marred by the planet's unforgiving sun. Everyone else seemed happy to frolic in the sand or bask in the sun, Hux was content to sip on cocktails and eat finger food in the comfort of the cabana, _alone_.

Alone being the operative word.

Why everyone else who had scheduled shore leave at the same time decided to take it all at the same place was beyond him. His officers tried to get him to join in a game of volley...something.... but Hux used his fair complexion to his advantage and used it as an excuse. It was a valid one. No one would question it. Then again, who would dare question Hux?

While the cabanas were in the back of the beach, the rented umbrellas and lounge chairs were lined up in rows further ahead, and Hux was thankful that they too were far enough away. It was like he was on a proper holiday, on his own, _alone_.

The cabana boy (he wasn't a boy, he was, in fact, a beautiful man) was soon back with Hux's drink as well as water. Hux didn't order water but he didn't say anything about it, only graciously accepted it. The man lingered in the cabana and Hux looked up at him, raked his eyes over his lithe body and he was not disappointed. He wasn't as muscular as Hux liked his men, but he was pretty and had a body that Hux would be thinking about those nights after returning to his ship and on duty. Perhaps he should indulge, what would be the harm in that?

Hux leaned in a bit, inched closer to the man before reaching out a hand slowly. He didn't think he read the situation wrong, but he moved carefully nonetheless.

"When are you off?" Hux asked softly and his eyes flickered over the man's face, almost as if he was daring him.

"Six, Sir."

 _Sir_. Hux liked that.

Hux opened his mouth to acknowledge and perhaps put his plan in motion when there was a disturbance on the beach. It wasn't so much as a disturbance but a lot of loud gasps and soft mutters. A commotion of sorts.

Hux didn't want to believe the thought that entered his mind but moved to the side to get a quick look at what was happening. He was Hux, he had to know what was going on. Just in case.

Ren had arrived.

Actually, it appeared that Ren had been at the beach longer than Hux had as he got an eye full of that broad body, hard abs, thick, powerful thighs, watched those sinful muscles move. But that wasn't the worst of it. Ren had been in the water. That freckled, mole-spattered olive since was, _damp_. Ren ran his fingers through his wet hair and everyone on the beach seemed to stop and take notice.

Ren just wasn't done being in the water, he seemed to be on a mission, seemed to be laser-focused. Hux tried not to think too much about it; Ren was Ren. Who really knew what his motives were? Ren probably didn't even know.

Hux's blue-green eyes widened with disbelief as Ren walked right through sandcastles, straight through the beach games being played, and walked passed the row of umbrellas and lounge chairs.

Ren was heading straight towards, _Hux_.

Whatever sunlight had filtered into the cabana was eclipsed by the monstrosity that was Kylo Ren's massive body. It all of a sudden became quite cold on the hot planet.

"Leave," Ren growled to the attendant and he immediately stepped back from Hux, giving Hux no choice but to pull his hand back.

The man looked at Hux with pleading eyes and whispered, "Sorry," as he turned on his heel and moved passed Kylo Ren. Ren didn't make it easy for him, barely moving from where he stood.

"You propositioned him," Ren's voice full of disbelief as he stepped into the cabana fully and closed the curtains behind him, signaling to the staff and to everyone else, that they were not to be disturbed.

Hux let out a huff of annoyance, he needed more alcohol to handle whatever this was with Ren, and now the staff wouldn't come by.

"What if I did?" Hux's tone was as defiant as ever.

Hux looked up to Ren as the man moved closer, cooly sipping on his drink. The look in Ren's eyes flashed something, flashed many things; danger but also, sadness. Jealousy. Jealously?

"Is that why you came barrelling up here?" Hux put his drink down and stood up, closing the distance between them. "As I recall our relationship, well, our arrangement was strictly casual. No strings attached. I'm sure you've had your share when we did not share a bed." Or supply closet. But Hux didn't add that.

Hux's eyes searched Ren's, those expressive, gorgeous dark orbs, and what he found, surprised him. He didn't have much time to think about it as Ren was quick to look away.

Hux took a step back and looked at Ren, actually _looked_ at him. Such power, such grace, such vulnerability. Such absolute beauty.

If Hux stopped and was actually honest with himself, he'd see that even though they started out as a hatefuck, then fucking to relieve stress, soon after that it had become something else. He had always been too afraid to admit it, to give it a name, and was absolutely afraid to bring it up to Ren.

"There hasn't been anyone else," Kylo confessed, almost regretfully, clearly Hux had taken additional lovers. Since Kylo had already said too much, he kept talking and admitted more. "I don't want there to be anyone else. I've only ever wanted, _you_."

Hux couldn't hold back the startled laugh that bubbled at the back of his throat. He always knew Ren to be a manipulator. "Ren, how foolish do you think I am? Lest we forget about the scavenger?"

Kylo visibly flinched back as he heard those words fall from Hux's lips. He should have expected it, he should have known at some point he'd bring it up if Kylo was to confess how he has truly felt all along.

"I never wanted her. I thought you hated me. Despised me. I thought you'd only want to fuck now and then..." Kylo knew he should stop talking as he was probably putting his foot in his mouth.

Without warning Kylo dropped to his knees, his full pouty lips impossibly close to Hux's cock which had an immediate response to Kylo's action. Kylo looked up at Hux with his large doe eyes. A silent question, a silent plea.

How could Hux resist?

His hands found themselves in Kylo's hair, petting him at first before fisting a handful of those damp, yet soft strands. Hux stayed silent, only blinked slowly as Kylo brought his hands were on the waistband of Hux's shorts before he quickly pulled them down.

A testament to their relationship, their arrangement, Hux was already achingly hard and Kylo wasted no time wrapping his warm lips around the head, sucking at the tip, tonguing at the slit, absolutely worshipping the cock that haunted his every waking moment as well as his dreams. Kylo's blow jobs were incredibly messy, absolutely sloppy but they were, perfect. Mind-bogglingly perfect.

Kylo took Hux completely, his throat contracting around him, moaning and humming around Hux's cock. Hux grabbed Kylo's hair tighter, held on for dear life as pleasure pulsed throughout his body.

Hux knew he wasn't going to last long, he knew soon this all too perfect moment would be over and he hoped, he hoped there would be more of this. More with Kylo. Upon realizing this, he knew he had to make a confession or two of his own.

Hux let up on his grip in Kylo's hair and gently traced Kylo's face; traced along his strong brow line, down his regal nose, traced the scar the scavenger gave him but which did not make him any less attractive, perhaps it made him even more beautiful, and he traced along that gorgeous, strong jaw.

"Kylo..." the raspiness in his voice had Kylo moaning around Hux before those eyes opened and glanced up.

"There's been no one else. Not since that first moment between us. I want you. I have always wanted, _you_. Only you."

Hux at any other time would have been angry with himself for admitting such feelings, but the look in Kylo's eyes, made it all worth it.

"You are mine, and I am yours -" Hux couldn't finish his thought as Kylo swallowed around him, took his even deeper and did something beyond comprehension with his tongue and Hux came with an undignified shout, Kylo humming happily as he swallowed all Hux gave him.

"Kylo, " Hux sighed as Kylo pulled off him and pulled Hux's shorts back up. Hux helped Kylo up as he seemed a little shakey, then Hux moving to fall to his knees in front of Kylo.

"No. Not now. That's not why I did it." Kylo ran his fingers through Hux's hair and leaned in to capture Hux's full lips in a deep kiss. Hux moaned into it, the kiss, unlike all the others before it. This was different. They were different. The taste of himself on Kylo's tongue and on his lips had the moans turn into desperate groans.

Kylo picked up Hux without warning, a squeal leaving Hux though neither men would admit it, and walked them to the water.

Everyone around them stopped what they were doing, watched the Supreme Leader and Grand Marshal _finally_ show, admit the feelings it seemed everyone else already knew they had for each other.

Kylo didn't stop walking until he was in the water to his thighs, kissing Hux as he felt the water ebb and flow around them.

When a large wave had formed, Kylo smirked against Hux's lips, and before Hux could plead with him, Kylo threw him into the wave.

Kylo knew Hux was alright but even with the Force, he didn't sense the hand wrapping around his leg, at least not before he was pulled underwater.

They stayed there, under the water, laughing and smiling, playing in the water while the officers on the beach started to exchange credits.

Took them long enough.


End file.
